


Cakewalk

by BansheeLydia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Thieves, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-05-01 01:17:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5186705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BansheeLydia/pseuds/BansheeLydia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>allydia + “Oh, gosh, I felt it! I felt a kick!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cakewalk

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr post: http://kirasmalydia.tumblr.com/post/132961188104/omg-theres-so-many-but-allydia-oh-gosh-i

She’s on a train in Switzerland when it happens.

“Oh gosh,” Allison’s hand flies to her stomach. “I felt it! I felt a kick!”

She’s alone at her table in the dining carriage. She gets an annoyed glance from someone seated to her right and a few smiles from others, but mostly she’s ignored and she’s the only one excited about this.

Standing, she presses a hand to her bump, giving another gasp as she feels another kick. “Oh, wow! He’s a strong one.”

This warrants her a few more glances and Allison decides to execute the coup de grace; her knees buckle, her eyes roll back in her head, and she starts to drop.

Strong arms wrap around her, catching her and gently lowering her. Allison lets her eyelids flutter, offering a soft, startled “ _oh_ ” when handsome features met her gaze.

“Ma’am,” he says in a thick Texan accent. “Ma’am, are you okay?”

Heels flash in Allison’s peripheral vision. The man starts to look automatically and Allison whimpers, drops a hand to her bump.

“My baby,” she gasps, “Is he okay?”

His eyes snap back to her. “Is there a doctor on board?” he calls.

He looks around and Allison takes the chance to do a quick check; Lydia’s already walking away, skirt swishing around her thighs before she disappears into the crowd of people gathering. 

_Fucking cakewalk_. 

“No, no,” she says, easing to her feet. “No, I don’t think that’s necessary. I think I’ll just have a lie down. Got a bit lightheaded, you know? It’s a bit stuffy in here.”

He frowns. “Ma’am.”

“Thank you, _ever_ so.” And she carefully releases her elbow from his grasp and walks away.

 

 

Lydia’s already back in their carriage when Allison slips inside. She’s kicked her heels off and she looks up with a red painted smile, tosses her curls over her shoulder.

“Nice acting,” she remarks.

“It gets easy after the sixth or so baby,” Allison drawls.

Lydia laughs and leans back, stretching out on the bed. Her skirt rides up her thighs and Allison lets her gaze sweep over her girlfriend before she shakes her head. _Not now_.

She tugs off the maternity dress she’s wearing and removes the false baby bump, giving a sigh of relief as soon as the weight of its gone. She’s left in her underwear, hand on her flat stomach as she grabs her suitcase to get clothes that fit.

“Did you slip him the pills?” she asks.

“Straight into his water. Everyone was too busy watching you to notice.” Lydia replies, examining her fingernails. “He’ll be out in half an hour, tops.”

“So all we have to do is get the key out of his pocket,” Allison nods.

“And the money’s ours,” Lydia finishes.

They share a wicked smile and Allison finishes dressing before crawling onto the bed. It rocks with the sway of the train and Allison presses a kiss to Lydia’s shoulder.

It’s not the trickiest heist they’ve pulled off and the pay off will be worth it; the guy’s a millionaire and stupid enough to bring a safe of money with him on his travel. It won’t be easy; if the guy wakes up too soon, or someone notices something’s up. Not many places to run or hide on a train.

But this is it. Just one more job and then they’ll have the money they need to take off, to settle down and start a life together.

Maybe someday, the baby bump will be real.

“Kiss me,” Lydia demands softly.

Allison smiles. She can never say no to Lydia. Curling an arm around her waist, she drags her closer into a long, sweet kiss, heart warm and whole in her chest for the first time in so long. 

Just one more heist and they’re free.

**Author's Note:**

> kirasmalydia.tumblr.com - come say hi? :)


End file.
